


Shaved

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shaving, Sweet & Domestic, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: The lips trailed over his shoulder then curved up towards his jawline. Then stopped. Tony’s heat vanished from his back as he spun around in front of Steve, eyes wide. “Whoa.”Steve staggered a little at the loss of support, and Tony grabbed his arms. “What?”“You have a beard.”





	Shaved

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to robintcj for the prompt! <3

Six days holed up in a safe house with nothing but Clint and a pack of cards had taken its toll on Steve in more ways that one. When he finally pushed through the doors into the penthouse, he was tired, on edge, and sporting an irritating, itchy, full growth of beard. He caught sight of his face in the hall mirror and did a double take. He didn’t look like himself at all. He wondered if Tony would even recognize him.

 _Tony._ The name alone was enough to settle him. He took a few deep breaths before tossing his go bag in the corner and padding into their apartment. He was trying to decide if he should shower and shave or just make a beeline straight for the workshop, so he could feel Tony in his arms again as soon as possible, when a hand slipping around his waist from behind answered the question for him. “Tony…”

Lips pressed against the back of his neck. “I was worried about you, darling.” Steve let his head fall back onto Tony’s shoulder. “It’s all taken care of?”

“Yes,” Steve’s eyes drifted shut. “Pierce got carted off by the WSC, Insight is dead. Bucky was right about all of it.” It had been a harrowing mission - him and Clint and Nat, trying to keep it as under the radar as possible and not throw up any red flags before they had the intel they needed. As pleased as he was that Bucky had been able to help and that the team was starting to trust him, the confirmation that HYDRA had infiltrated SHIELD still sat in Steve’s stomach like a hot ball of lead.

“And now you’re home.”

“Now I’m home.” _Home and Tony._ That was all he wanted.

The lips trailed over his shoulder then curved up towards his jawline. Then stopped. Tony’s heat vanished from his back as he spun around in front of Steve, eyes wide. “Whoa.”

Steve staggered a little at the loss of support, and Tony grabbed his arms. “What?”

“You have a beard.”

“Oddly enough, razors aren’t something they prioritize when setting up an emergency safe house.” Steve’s brain finally caught up, and he realized that Tony’s eyes were darkening in a familiar way, eyes fixed on Steve’s chin. Steve leaned in closer and dropped his voice low. “You like it?” The thrill of turning Tony on was shifting the edginess of battle into the edginess of anticipation.

“I do…” Tony reached up and cupped Steve’s jaw, sliding his fingers through the coarse hair. “But it does take some getting used to.”

Steve tried to smolder, but exhaustion rolled over him in another wave and his shoulders drooped. “It itches,” he admitted.

Tony chuckled. “Come on, gorgeous. You’re asleep on your feet, let’s get you cleaned up and into bed.”

Tony took Steve’s hand and started pulling him towards the bathroom. When Steve caught in his wake and fell into step, Tony started working his clothes off, letting them fall to the floor as they walked. Every piece of the uniform that slipped from his body took with it a little of the tension Steve had built over the last six days. Tony drove him straight into the shower, shedding his own clothes in record time.

JARVIS had already started the shower jets and Steve sighed and let his eyes fall closed as the warm water caressed him from all sides. Tony’s hands joined in, petting and stroking Steve chest, shoulders, back. The hands disappeared, there was the click of a bottle, and they reappeared, rubbing shampoo into Steve’s hair, nails scraping gently across his scalp. The water washed away the dirt and sweat and blood of the mission, washing it down the drain and leaving Steve feeling free.

Once he was clean, Tony kissed Steve until his eyes fluttered back open, then led him back into the bathroom. Tony tossed a towel on a stool in the corner, then sat Steve down on it. He pulled on a pair of boxers, then started rummaging around in the drawers. Steve watched with detached interest, sinking into the dreamy, drifty place that he usually only reached after sex. Tony came up with Steve’s razor and a can of shaving cream, and Steve’s heart skipped a beat.

“You want it gone, right?” Tony asked, another question woven in between the words.

Steve took a steadying breath. “Yes, Tony.” He knew he was saying yes to more than removing the beard, needing the grounding of Tony taking care of him. Needing Tony.

“Alright then.” Tony took a minute setting out his supplies, and Steve tried to will his body to calm down. He’d helped Tony shave a number of times, usually before he went to work, but those had been little domestic moments, one of many things Tony would ask him to do, just to see him do it, to keep their connection alive. It was still hot, because being with Tony was always hot, but this was _charged._ Tony was going to shave him.

Steve swallowed as Tony approached him. To his surprise, Tony sat down, straddling Steve’s thighs, knees on either side of his hips. He raked his eyes over Steve’s face, focused, heated, and Steve’s cock twitched to life. Tony squirted a dollop of shaving cream into his hand and started spreading it over Steve’s cheeks and chin. Focused on keeping his mouth closed and his head still, Steve kept his eyes glued to Tony’s, watching them dart around as he worked. Steve’s fingers itched to cover Tony’s thighs, slide under the fabric of his boxers, but he suspected Tony would stop him if he did, so he kept his arms loose at his sides.

Tony took his chin between his fingers, two solid points of connection, vibrant and electric, and tilted his head to the side. The first scratch of the razor sent a bolt of lightning down Steve’s spine and he had to hold his breath to keep from shifting in his seat.

“Good job,” Tony whispered, and Steve sunk into the praise. The fingers on his chin dropped briefly to stroke along his neck, pushing him further under, then settled on his chin again, guiding and moving him under the razor. He let himself be maneuvered, twisting first one way, then the other, giving into Tony’s control with blissful release.

Tony finished one side, leaned over to clean the razor under the tap, then started the other. As he worked, he shifted his hips forward, up Steve’s thighs, until he was settled fully in Steve’s lap. Steve’s bare cock, hard now, rubbed against the soft fabric of Tony’s boxers, and he couldn’t help but arch up into the contact. Tony leaned back, tipping Steve’s chin back and forth, forehead creased as he focused on his task, and the angle pressed Steve’s needy cock between them. He couldn’t help the groan that slipped from his lips, and Tony’s eyes snapped from his cheek to his eyes.

“Shh,” Tony soothed, brushing his fingers over Steve’s jaw, then betrayed that by rocking his hips forward until Steve groaned again. “I’ll take care of you.” He stroked the razor along Steve’s jawbone, gently pulling the skin taut as he worked along, wiping the razor with a towel between swipes. The cool air hit each new section of skin that Tony bared, sending mini-shivers down Steve’s back.

With one last swipe, Tony leaned back to survey his work, tilting Steve’s face back and forth with the firm grip on his chin. Apparently satisfied, he ran a corner of the towel under warm water and wiped Steve’s face clean. “There he is.” He smiled, and Steve grinned dopily back. Tony’s hips shifted again, and Steve arched against him, huffing out a whiney breath. “It’s okay, love. I said I’d take care of you.”

Keeping the hand on his chin, Tony tipped Steve back until he leaned against the wall, then dropped his face to Steve’s chest. The first nip of teeth against his nipple made Steve start and twist, wanting to pull away from the sharp sensation, but wanting it again even more. The hand on his chin shifted, Tony’s thumb brushing along his bottom lip then easing his mouth open. His tongue darted out, tasting Tony’s skin and the bitter tang of traces of shaving cream he hadn’t caught with the towel.

Tony nipped again, then his tongue laved after, soothing. He worked his way down Steve’s chest until he slipped to the floor between Steve’s knees. He went back to his nipples, biting, licking, sucking. Steve didn’t realize his hips were kicking forward, uselessly rubbing his leaking cock on empty air, until Tony’s free hand came to rest on his thigh, stilling him. Steve sucked Tony’s thumb between his lips, needing something, anything, to keep him from spinning away into outer space.

Tony’s mouth dropped further down, then, without warning, slid hot and wet over Steve’s cock. “Ah!” Steve’s hips rocked into the rush of pleasure. Tony’s thumb hooked over Steve’s bottom teeth and the rest of his fingers splayed wide, wrapping around Steve’s freshly shaven jaw. The sensitive skin tingled at the contact as Tony slid down, sucking him in slow and deep. His pace never quickened, and Tony’s hand never moved from Steve’s jaw. Time blurred as Steve sunk into his seat, the whole world narrowed to Tony’s hot mouth and Tony’s firm grip.

His orgasm built slowly, in ever-growing waves that crashed through his body and left him shaking and whimpering around Tony’s thumb, then broke again and again as Tony sucked him all the way down, swallowing every drop. Steve wanted to reach up and brush his fingers through Tony’s hair, trace his spit-slicked lips then pull him in for a kiss, but his arms weighed three hundred pounds and his eyes kept sliding out of focus. Tony rose up in front of him, releasing the hold on his jaw and instead, cupping his cheeks gently between both hands. The touch on his freshly-shaven skin summoned one last shudder from his exhausted body.

“Come on, love, let's get you to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come visit us on tumbly: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com) and [FestiveFerret](http://festiveferret.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
